


潮汐

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, 女装, 抹布, 男の潮吹き, 钙片男优设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 新人钙片男优SH的首作
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意避雷

“这位就是出演主角的杰克先生。”领着平野紫耀为他引见的黑西装男人侧过身子，让他得以看清眼前高大的金发男人。平野随即深深地鞠了一躬，抿着嘴唇按捺住内心的不安。  
  
哇，真是好健壮的人，肌肉像是要冲破衬衫一样，短短一瞥获取的信息就让平野的大脑陷入奇怪的想象而当机，赶紧移开视线。  
  
“那我就先失礼了，麻烦你们互相熟悉一下。”黑西装的男人说着低了低头，就转身向门的方向走去，在与平野擦身而过时轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，眼睛背后露出的鼓励性的目光。  
  
可是一旦他走后，房间中的空气就突然凝固了一般，让平野有些手足无措。这种情况下该说些什么才好？对方能听懂他的话吗？他在脑内独自进行混乱的演习。  
  
他对这份工作实在是一无所知过头了。只是在打工的餐厅被刚刚离开房间的那个男人搭话了。对方向提出工作的邀请时，他吓得差点把餐桌上的饮料给打翻，本打算立刻拒绝，可对方马上熟练淡定地报出价格，让他的大脑再一次地震。想到还在病院的母亲，他最后的最后还是给出了肯定的回复。  
  
“你还没告诉我你的名字呢。”  
  
明亮的声音将他从回忆拽回现实。他抬起头，发现不知何时杰克已经走到他的面前了，两人只相隔两步的距离。  
  
平野的头埋得更低了，郑重地报出自己的名字，就屏住呼吸，不再有动作。  
  
“紫耀…”杰克又走进了一步，伸手摸了摸他的头发，又抬起他的下巴。深蓝色的眼睛直直地望进他的，仿佛一片平静的海洋将他整个身体包围。  
  
“你很可爱。”杰克的温度透过薄薄的衣物传来，他将平野环抱在手臂中，就像抱着一个娃娃一样。但对平野来说，像面前多了一堵遮蔽光线的墙，极具压迫感。  
  
后背像被游蛇蜿蜒爬行而过，激起阵阵鸡皮疙瘩。当那狡黠的蛇继续向下游走，挤入股缝时，他终于忍不住挣扎着伸手，想要推开面前的人。  
  
“乖，不要动。我来教你。”杰克在他耳边低语，“你以后一定会卖得很好的。”  
  
软滑的物体猝不及防地钻入耳中，湿润的触感让他身体麻了一半，惊叫着躲着倒向另一边，可铁栏一般的手臂立刻挡住了他的去路，将他围在小小的铁牢中，灵活舌尖更加深入，像想要填满耳朵的小洞般。  
  
在衣物的窸窸窣窣的摩擦中，他的腰带不知何时被解开，连着裤子一起咣当掉地，在他后退时绊得他一个踉跄，反而被趁机一把抱起。  
  
不算狭窄的房间中一面摆着连续几个半身镜和化妆台，像是给多人使用的化妆间。但不知是否是刻意的安排，从刚才开始就没有别人在使用。  
  
杰克将化妆台上的杂物扫到一旁，轻轻一掂，两只手臂各勾起平野的一只腿，对着镜子，大大地将他的双腿打开。  
  
下半身被清晰地映在镜中，平野惨叫一声，猛地闭上了眼，连反抗都忘了，身体一下变得僵硬起来。  
  
杰克就着这个姿势，将他放到桌面上。平野与镜中的自己只相隔十几厘米，羞耻的细节都被迫放大、呈现在眼前。  
  
“别怕，我是在帮助你。”  
  
杰克在紧闭着眼的平野耳边安慰道，一只手伸入他的腋下，匆匆解开胸口几颗白色衬衫的扣子，扯过衣襟将一边的乳头暴露出来，就对着镜子捏上了略微变硬的乳尖。  
  
“你看，你的乳头在灯光下带点粉色，到时候拍出来会很好看。”  
  
杰克的手指快速地捻起一边的乳尖来，平野咬住下唇，可鼻息却越来越粗重。浅色的乳头很快就充血挺立起来，僵直的身体也逐渐融化，斜斜地靠在杰克的怀中。  
  
杰克这才游刃有余地用另一只手一颗颗解开他衬衫的扣子，将前襟打开。  
  
“你看过剧本了吗？我开始会隔着衣服这样双手握着你的胸部揉捏，再直接扯开衣服，对着镜头把乳肉聚拢起来抖动。”  
  
杰克的手很大，粗糙的掌纹覆在平野敏感的乳头上摩擦，激起细小的电流在他的胸部乱窜，让他感到又酸又麻，生出了自己伸手缓解的冲动。  
  
“你的胸肌在我合作过的人中不算大，但配你这个身形正好。”杰克收紧手掌，评估般细细地打量着镜中的效果，“毕竟这次的目标是对东洋娇小身材感到兴奋的欧美观众。”  
  
“但好在你该有的地方有的还不少，”杰克“啪”的一声打在平野的大腿根上，“操起来的观感也会不错。”  
  
平野尽力地将杰克的话当做正常的教导，可还是因此双颊泛红。突然下体传来一阵冰凉，他的身体震了震，微微睁开眼睛，发现扒着他的一边臀瓣、将手中的乳液挤在瑟缩的后穴上，立马又合上了眼。  
  
平野弓着背抵在杰克的胸膛上，臀部在化妆桌的边缘摇摇欲坠，由于背后的支撑才得以不向后倒下。丰满的臀肉像坐垫般被垫在平野身下，溢出的部分被挤压着向前，形成两团圆润的小山丘，将两股间的小穴藏匿起来。杰克硬生生劈开两座山，让山沟显露的粗暴做法让失去视野的平野整个身子都摇晃了晃，勉强抓住他的手臂才稳住。  
  
“你差不多也该睁开眼了吧。”耳边传来的声音有些不悦，让平野像犯错的孩子似的一下慌了起来。这是自己选择的工作，他尽力说服自己，深呼吸后缓缓地睁开了一道眼缝。  
  
但即使这样，眼前的景象还是让他胸口一紧。杰克正沾着雪白的乳液在他的后穴打着圈。在他的手指的动作之间，能看到自己身体小小凹陷的部分。他还是第一次看到自己的这一隐秘的部分，不由得因羞耻而皱起了脸。  
  
“不要害羞，你这里很漂亮。”杰克用拇指和食指撑开那道穴口，露出些许抽动着的粉红色的穴肉，“到时候镜头会特写这里，你做好心理准备。”  
  
说着，杰克又拉过起他的手指，放在那里，“你自己插入手指试试看。”  
  
平野露出纠结的表情，舔弄起嘴唇，眉毛向下撇着，小心翼翼地将指尖伸进一点点。近在咫尺的镜面毫不留情地如实映射，让他的手指微微颤抖。指尖被柔软的后穴包围的感觉很不可思议，只有微弱的异物感传入大脑，但手指却收到了鲜活的回应，湿热的肠道包裹上来并微微地颤动着，像活物在呼吸般。这割裂感竟让他有种在逗弄宠物似的奇妙感受，无法把这陌生的感官当做是自己身体的一部分。  
  
见平野像是在发呆，只是浅浅地插入手指搅动，杰克叹了口气，握着他的手将自己和他的两根手指整根地推了进去，牵着他在肠道中探索。平野有些吃痛地倒吸了口气，不适地扭动肩膀。  
  
“你要找到你身体的那个快感开关。”杰克引着平野搔刮着他的肠壁，摸到一粒凸起的软肉，牵引着他按了下去。  
  
平野感到一阵耳鸣，快感如惊雷般落下，震动他的感官神经。他向后弹去，扭着身子想要阻断洪水般快感的来源，但杰克一手捞起他的膝盖、把他紧绷的腿折向他的身体、更大地打开，碾磨那一点的手指跟随着他混乱的动作死死不放。他像抓住唯一的稻草又像在哀求般反握住杰克的手臂。海浪四面八方向他袭来，他只觉得害怕，无助地抽搐着，挺起身子又落下，颤抖的嘴唇在不受控制的高亢的呻吟间，只能徒劳地重复着“不要”。  
  
等浪潮渐渐退去，他才想起怎么呼吸，胸口激烈地起伏着，积蓄在眼中的泪水因为放松而滑落双颊，身体的皮肤表面也沁出了细密的汗，在灯光下像发着光似的。  
  
“你有注意自己刚刚的表情吗？一副无法自拔、要被弄坏的样子。很色哦。”镜中的杰克坏笑着，“有些人的淫荡本性真的是写在骨子里的。只是指奸而已就像别人演出来那样有感觉，不知道真正被操的时候又会怎么样。”  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本番

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意避雷

“同学，有什么事吗？”  
  
夕阳西下，已经是傍晚的时间了，教室内英语会话部的学生早已一哄而散，只剩下金发的外国英语老师还在整理资料。但此时一个身影突然出现在门外，打断了他的工作。  
  
那位长发的女同学低着头，手指捏着蓝色百褶裙的褶皱不时将其向下拉扯，像是忧心裙子过短似的。可虽然穿着女生的制度，但那身形却不像一般女生那样瘦小，露出在外的双腿却和长年运动的体育生的一样，有些微妙的违和感。也许是运动型的女生吧，老师这么想着，在脑中搜索起匹配的名字。  
  
“老师…”先前沉默不语的同学先开了口，可却是像研磨过的咖啡豆似的，带着一些沙哑的声音。  
  
“她”一步步谨慎地走向讲台前，好像有些风吹草动就会立刻躲回树林的野生动物。  
  
“平野同学？”老师睁大了眼睛，不敢相信眼前的人居然就是部里那个明亮开朗的男同学，“你在干什么？”  
  
感受到老师的疑问的视线，平野的头埋得更深了，“我知道老师不会接受我的，也知道老师喜欢的是女生，但是…”  
  
闷闷的声音传来，接着是慌乱的呼吸声，“但是我真的很喜欢老师！”  
  
教室内一瞬寂静得可怕，平野抬眼向上偷瞄僵硬的老师，覆着一层水光的眼睛像在逐渐变暗的教室内发着光。  
  
没有得到回应，他咬住下唇，向后退去，坐上了先前为了小组对话拼在一起的桌子上。他的手撑着桌面，抬起腿踩着桌沿，缓缓将双腿呈M字型打开，短裙被大腿撑起轻飘飘地搭在腿间，露出底下未着布料的肉色。  
  
“我好喜欢老师，每次看到老师都会觉得这里…嗯这里好痒好空虚，”他说话的声音越来越小，一只手伸入两腿间掰开臀瓣，另一只手颤抖着插入随着呼吸而翕动着的小口，身体小小地震动了一下，“每天晚上我都控制不住自己，总是想着老师的肉棒…插…插入这里是什么感觉。”  
  
他开始抽动起手指，饥渴地吮吸着手指的粉红色穴肉被翻出又挤回，若隐若现地骚弄着观者躁动的心。  
  
  
镜头凑得离他的股间很近，平野有些尴尬地望向镜头外的杰克和工作人员。刚才自己僵硬的演技和台词的卡顿让他的心脏不禁咕咚下沉，但没有人喊停，他就必须继续下去。大家都是专业的，素人的他必须更加努力不拖后腿才行。  
  
  
“但一想到老师根本不可能触碰我，胸口就难受得要裂开一样，”喘息间话语带上了哭腔，平野抬头望向仍在讲台后不动的老师，请求道，“所以才鼓起勇气，哪怕一次也好…老师请抱我吧！”  
  
老师终于有了动作，一步步沉重地走向他，“所以你才打扮成这个样子是吗？因为你觉得我喜欢女人，所以会想操打扮成女人的你？”  
  
言语中隐含的拒绝和羞辱让平野紧抿着嘴唇，闭上眼不再去看老师可怕的表情。  
  
可下一秒，老师却握起他的一只膝盖，将它用力折向平野的身体。突然的动作让平野失去了重心，彻底倒在桌面上。简单披上的假发掉落在身旁，他伸手去拿，但老师先一步抓住了那黑色的假发，将它垃圾似的随着向身后丢去。  
  
老师的两只手指毫不留情地捅入他的后穴，微微撑开后又勾起手指在肠壁上扣挖，发出噗叽噗叽的水声。平野在粗壮的手指进入时不禁长哼一声，扭动着腰发出隐忍的呻吟。可手指很快被抽出，失去填充的小穴流泪般吐出透明的肠液。  
  
“来之前你就自己爽过了吧？真骚。”老师转而掀开他上身桶状的制服，将手指沾上的液体抹上他的乳头，揉面团似的揉捏着一边胸部，“就这么想变成女人被我插吗？可惜你根本不是。”老师一把捏起他贫瘠的乳肉根部抖动，顶端泛着水光红粒只是微微颤动。  
  
刚刚点亮的希望无情地被扑灭，羞耻感淹没了平野，他因情欲而更显沙哑的嗓子发出一声低低的呜咽，急急地拉下裙子想要转身逃走。  
  
可老师还紧握着他的胸部，就着他转身的姿势反而两只手圈住了他的胸口，将他拉向自己，摆成四肢跪地的姿势。  
  
“但我可没说你可以逃。”  
  
“嗤”的一声，下一秒被异物侵入的撕裂般感觉从下半身钝钝地传来，让他皱着鼻子倒吸了一口气。他从身下望去，老师高昂的性器被掏出，此时正识图将硕大的龟头挤入。  
  
  
平野被视线中那粗长的肉棒吓得瞪大了眼睛。幸好镜头现在在从侧面拍摄杰克插入他的场景，看不到他低着的脸的表情。他还是第一次直视这极具魄力的欧美尺寸的阴茎，他想到先前在镜中看到的自己的菊穴，整个身体猛地一抖。这根本不可能塞得进去吧，他整个脸都缩成一团，绝望地想道。  
  
老师的食指指尖抵着平野的乳尖打着圈，同时手掌托着胸部聚拢又分开。胸口一片带着电流的酥麻，平野轻哼着软下身子不再反抗。老师趁机将之前只在小穴轻轻摩擦的头部全部推入。后穴清晰的被撑开的感觉传来，穴壁因不适而艰难地抽动着，两人紊乱地喘息着。  
  
“不要，老师…太大了，好难受…”平野摇着头，向前爬去想要逃离这拷问他的棍棒。可老师反应过来握着他的腰窝将他一把拉回，圈住他的阴茎撸动起来。这第一次来自他人的触碰，他像笨蛋似地大叫起来，浸淫全身的快感让他的摇晃的手臂再也无力支撑，只能软软地趴在桌面上，抵着老师的支点，高高撅起臀部。  
  
  
在平野意识恍惚中，身后的人突然停了下来，拔出刚插入顶端就被濡湿、从小穴牵出银丝的阴茎。啊好像是要调整拍摄设备的角度，他迷迷糊糊地想道，悄悄地松了口气。接下来应该是要拍摄杰克全部进入他时第一视角一样的特写，杰克只有阴茎出镜，但会拍到他的臀部和背部。他转头看见摄像师将设备架上杰克的上半身，视线瞟到下方那因勃起更加雄伟的阴茎。他的眼睛睁得圆圆的，讪讪地将头转回，用拇指和食指在眼前围了个圈，大概有这么大吧，他怔怔地盯着圆圈中的空气，胸口一紧。  
  
他将手绕到背后，伸入裙底，深吸口气将三根手指一齐探入洞中，下巴枕着搁在桌面上的手臂，皱着眉头在柔软的甬道中进行扩张，被撑大的洞口吹进清凉的风，让他不住地细细发抖。一声清脆的掌声突然落在他的臀瓣，他呜咽出声，委屈地转头一看发现是一脸坏笑的工作人员。  
  
“这么着急地撅着屁股挨操，要不我先来满足你一次？”周围响起哄笑声，平野收回不知所措的手，将涨红的脸埋在手臂中。  
  
“没事，不会很疼的。”在开始前杰克安抚他道。  
  
  
老师掀起裙子的下摆，将它随手盖在平野背上，俯瞰着这水蜜桃般饱满多汁的屁股。他揉捏着平野的丰满的臀肉向两边掰去，露出中间褶皱都被撑开、涨得发红的小口，将阴茎一寸一寸地摆腰钉入。  
  
“你的屁股倒挺像女人的，又大又软。”说着，老师开始拍打平野的臀瓣，激起层层肉浪，清晰的红色手印很快浮现在他白皙的肌肤上。又辣又疼的痛感奇妙地掺杂着快感窜上脊椎，平野难耐地拱起背轻颤。快感流过后，放松地塌下腰肉棒马上又前进，反射性地收缩阻止其前进的小穴又引来一个巴掌，绞得更紧了。身后传来粗重的喘息，合着平野急促的呻吟，充斥着昏暗的教室内。  
  
“老师，我不行了…已经满了，不行了…”那凶器像是要被捅破他的肚子、来到他的喉咙一样，一阵呕吐的冲动涌上平野，他抽泣着向老师求饶，眼泪划过绯红的脸颊啪嗒啪嗒地落在桌子上。  
  
老师咂舌，拉住他的上肢，将他的上半身拽起，握住他的腰，抽出一半阴茎，又从下而上贯穿到比原来更深的位置。平野不稳的身体摇晃着，发出高亢的呻吟，眼角泛红。可那粗暴的侵入还在继续着。狰狞的性器在他分布着腹肌的腹部顶出，形成触目惊心的凸起，仿佛潜伏在海面的鲨鱼，下一秒就要冲破薄薄的肚皮将他吞噬。  
  
老师每次插入时都按上那可怖的凸起，平野发出不似自己平时低沉声音的尖叫，挣扎着向后倒去，抵上老师厚实的胸膛，臀部也完全和他的下半身贴合。几次之后，平野就一阵抽搐，穴肉紧紧地咬着里面的肉棒，抽噎着射在了裙子的内里。  
  
高潮过后的无力感席卷了平野，他像被切断了意识般空洞洞地喘息着。老师差点在刚才的紧致中缴了精，勾起他的膝盖，轻松地将他抱离课桌。因着重力，平野高潮余韵未过的敏感身体重重地落在老师的肉棒上，骇人的凶器捅到了前所未有的深处，像在搅弄他的五脏六腑般，带来一阵阵牵扯全身的抽痛。平野在落下的一瞬发出了回响在室内的惨叫，但连尾音都被剧痛吞没，戛然而止，只有生理性的泪水不断往外涌。  
  
在被持续紧夹的刺激下，老师的炽热精液喷水枪一般在平野体内喷射。他仍是失神的表情，无法发出声音，但身体因这冲击和热量而打颤。  
  
见平野像断了线的人偶一般，老师将他一只腿放下，顶弄着他的快感开关，同时伸出空出的手抚上他刚刚高潮过一次的性器的头部。像是被磨砂纸粗粗地摩擦着敏感处的感触折磨着神经，平野如搁浅的鱼般在老师宽阔的怀里乱窜。  
  
“好难受…呜好难受啊，老师…”他说话的声音在长时间的呻吟下已经接近嘶哑了，显得十分可怜。但同时却又发出女生一样高亢的呻吟。  
  
“这时候应该说好舒服。”  
  
平野像要将这陌生的感觉甩出脑袋般使劲地晃着头，“好痛…不要了，快停下！”  
  
可老师对他的话置若罔闻，仍继续着。平野像是被扔在乱石坑中，坚硬锐利的石块被压在背后，身前还不断有石头落下造成钝痛。他挥动着手想要阻挡，但只是陷得越来越深。当他以为自己已经麻木时，硌得他生疼的硬石逐渐粉碎成了细沙，绵密地包围他，让他感到被抚慰般的安心。可只是一会，那温柔的沙海突然卷起了浪潮，他在里面浮沉，被一阵又一阵的海浪打下，夺去渐微的氧气。  
  
“舒服的话就叫出来吧。”耳边传来诱惑的低语。  
  
平野咬着红润的嘴唇，反抗着这将他玩弄在手心的感官体验，但理智逐渐变成空白，他仿佛失去了自己的存在，变成快感海洋中的小小浪花。  
  
“好舒服…”他轻声呓语道，随后溺水者在呼救般乱叫起来，“啊…啊！好舒服…老师，好舒服啊！”  
  
他靠在老师身上满脸春潮，眼睛闪烁着异样的光芒，近乎傻笑，不知廉耻地吐出仿佛如白雾般具形的喘息和呻吟，晶莹的津液顺着他的嘴角流下。  
  
平野只觉得背后老师的心脏咚咚的快速跳动的声音清晰地传来，和着他自己错拍的心跳，好像整个世界都旋转着被碾碎在其中，他睁大了眼睛也只能看到黑色背景中闪现的白色雪花。  
  
他的阴茎酸胀得发痛，一种要释放的冲动压迫着他的神经，但同时未知的前方也让他突然踌躇不前。  
  
他反握住身后人的衣服领口，发出动物般的呜咽，“老师，我…我好奇怪啊…”  
  
“没事，去吧。”老师握着他颤栗的性器，用坚硬的指甲加大了对马眼的刺激。  
  
平野抽搭着发出一声尖叫，透明的液体从他的阴茎中喷射而出，在空中划出一道连续的弧形。  
  
“啊啊！不…不要看！”面对失控的场景，平野猛地紧闭上眼，慌乱地扯着攥在手心中的老师的衣角，脸红得像是要滴出血。可是身体却不受控制地浑身颤动，不断吐出液体，在桌上汇成了一滩水迹，滴答滴答地落在地上。  
  
  
狭小的活动室内一片寂静，只有水声在流淌。等液体流尽了，脱力的平野才被抱下桌子来，放在准备好的椅子上。像按下了开始键，细小的讨论声一下爆发，充斥着不大的空间。  
  
等杰克擦完身体，拿着另一条毛巾过去时，才发现平野陷入椅子似的，僵硬的身体缩成小小的一团，毛茸茸的脑袋低低地埋在胸前，肩膀不住地抖动。  
  
他捞起平野的下巴，晃动着挣扎的脸庞上果然挂满了泪痕，下唇像要被咬出血似的殷红。  
  
“对不起…”平野一开口就忍不住啜泣起来，哭得胸口一抽一抽，不断拿手去擦红透的眼眶中的泪水，“我…我不是故意搞砸的呜…”  
  
“为什么？你刚刚的表现很好。”杰克挑着金色的眉毛不解地问。  
  
“可是我对着…对着摄像机…尿…”越来越轻的声音被淹没在爆发的哭声中。  
  
“那不是失禁，你是潮吹了！”杰克在心里对着这过于纯情的素人演员悄悄翻了个白眼。  
  
平野瞪着还蓄着眼泪的大眼睛，歪着头不解地看着他，像是等着投喂的懒猴。  
  
“说明你的身体很敏感很淫荡，总之观众就爱看那个，喷得越多越好。”  
  
杰克伸手抚平他翘起的发梢，才顺着抚摸他饱满的后脑勺。  
  
“我想你以后还有很多东西要学的。”  
  



End file.
